SHS Holiday Tales
by BobbytheGhosthog
Summary: Small side stories for my main story: Sonic High School, but for holiday lemons! New updates to SHS coming soon to your computer, phone, tablet, or any other electronic device near you.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby: Merry Christmas everyone!

Demon: Happy Holidays to those of you that don't celebrate Christmas.

There is no point for this story. It's just to celebrate Christmas and practice my writing. Also to give you guys some mature content (wink wink).

Takes place during SHS. My other story.

__Normal pov:_

Sonic, Tails, and Bobby were walking down the street, wondering what to get their girlfriends.

"We could get them jewelry." Tails suggested.

"Nah, too cheesy." Sonic replied. "What about... I got nothing."

"I know!" Bobby suddenly said, scaring the shit out of the dynamic duo. "We can... (Whispers the rest in their ears).

( 5 hours later, 8:00 PM)

Each hero was busy finishing up the final details while their girlfriends sat in their respected living rooms on December 23.

"Sonikku, when are you going to be done with dinner? I'm starving." Amy yelled from the living room. Boy, was Sonic glad he got his own house last month.

"Just a minute Amy. Just have to put the on finishing touches."

"It better not be too spicy!" She yelled again.

He came out carrying two plates, similar to the way a waitor would.

"I only did that once, and it was an accident."

Sonic handed Amy her plate, and they began to eat their dinner.

_At Bobby's House:_

Bobby was in the kitchen of his quite large ranch house (ranch house means one story house), making dinner for a beautiful echidna. The meal? A simple spagetti and meatballs. He wasn't much of a cook, other than pasta.

In the living room, Tikal was watching bridezillas, wondering why they always flipped out at the smallest detail, usually something that the husband, or the bride did themselves.

Bobby was finished with the spagetti and was calling Tikal to the table just as the show's credits began to roll.

"Come and get it while its hot!"

"Coming!" she replied, eager for his great pasta.

While they were eating, they began a small conversation.

"Bobby, when will I meet your family? Because everytime I am over, you are here alone."

"It's a surprise." He said, even though it was obvious, he still wanted to call it a surprise. His family had called from Japan to tell him that they would be home for the holidays.

They continued with their food, occasionally spouting short bits of small talk, when they heard a ring. Bobby checked his phone and excused himself, taking their now empty plates into the kitchen, where he answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby," the voice of a woman said, "we have a problem."

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"We missed our flight. And the next flight isn't for a week, due to this blizzard. I'm sorry. And you had a surprise for us too."

"I-it-'s a-a-alright." Bobby said, about to burst into tears. "I've been left alone for the past two years, what's a few more days?"

"I'm sorry. We love yo-" She was cut off. And then everything was dark.

_Bobby's pov:_

What the hell was going on here. First, my parents weren't coming home in time for Christmas, then my power goes out? Tikal yelled my name, and I flew through the walls to find her faster. She was upstairs, so I flew up and used my phone flashlight to see better, and guess what I get? I trip and land flat on my face. I have a strong grip, so I had the flashlight pointed forward. She had fallen three feet in front of me, and I look up just enough to see into Tikal's skirt and see her black panties.

Thank god the power was out. I was redder than Knuckles when he was dared to eat one of the ghost peppers I had gotten on Thanksgiving.

I quickly got to my feet, then helped her up. And then, the power came back on. But as my luck would have it, I was still red, because Tikal was questioning me within the minute.

_Good luck explaning to her why you're redder than a tomato._

I hate you, brain.

_Meanwhile, at Tails house:_

Tails and Wave were making out passionately. He was slightly leaning into her, then pushed her down on the bed. She liked it when he played rough. And he liked to please her. But this was usually as far as they got. Not today, Tails thought.

They continued making out. At first in their relationship, it was weird because he had a muzzle, and she had a beak, but they learn to ignore that, and had some fun.

He paused for a second, to ask her the question.

"Wave, I need to ask you a question."

"Go for it, Shorty." He chuckled at her nickname for him, givin the fact he was now taller than her.

"I-i think we should take our relationship to the next level."

Wave said nothing, just stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She stood there, then slowly, she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, then turned to show Tails her cleavage, smiling. Then continued undressing, slowly.

Tails couldn't believe it. His girlfriend was stripping for him. His jaw hit the floor, the same way when he first saw her. All he could do was stare as she got undressed to the point of a white bra and panties.

She looked at him and said, "Enjoying the show?" He nodded. "Good. Now it's your turn."

He nodded, and began with his shirt, simply pulling it over his head, then came his pants, and then when he was in just boxers, she tackled him onto the bed.

She told him to remove her panties, but slapped his hands. "With your teeth." He complied, but took his time, also unclasping her bra. She worked his boxers off, and saw her prize.

His 7 1/2 penis. She looked up at him deviously, then began to lick at the tip, drawing a gasp from him. Quickly she dove her head down on his cock, making him moan loudly. She began deep-throating him.

After about 10 minutes of this, he did something she didn't expect. He flipped her, dick still in her mouth, and gently touched her clit with his tongue. As he began the 69, an unspoken bet was placed, the first to cum loses. So Tails stepped up his game, he stopped licking her pussy and pushed two fingers in.

They were panting, faster and harder, until, Wave, with a loud moan, her juices covered his face and muzzle. He let go not even a minute later coating her throat with his warm sticky goo, which she eagerly swallowed. Then came the final act. He positioned his penis at her entrance, and after one long certifying look, he rammed into her.

She squealed in both pain of her virginity being taken, and the pleasure of his cock in her. He thrusted into her, their moaning being the only sound they heard.

"Wave, I'm gettin close."

"Cum inside me Tails!"

He complied, and shot his sperm into his lover. They both panted, and Tails fell next to her, where they snuggled together.

Across the hall, poor young Cream was shaking in the corner, horrified of her brother and his girlfriend's screaming...

_Back at the Hedgehog residence:_

Sonic and Amy where now naked, him sucking on her breast, slowly licking circles around her nipple. Her moaning filling the room as she jerked him off, until he squirted his load all over her legs and breasts. She licked the cum off her breasts, and then the real fun began.

He stuck his 7 inch cock into her dripping wet pussy (after putting on a condom), and went ham (pun intended). He rammed her harder than car going 100mph into a brick wall.

She was screaming for him to go harder and faster, until they were a blur, fucking at a speed faster than what Mobians thought was possible.

Until, he came into the condom, because they weren't ready for kids.

"I love you." They said to each other, just before they fell asleep.

_Finally, back at Bobby's House:_

Tell a lie or tell the truth, tell a lie or tell the truth, tell a lie or tell the truth?

That's what Bobby was going through in his head. Until his better judgement smack him in the face and said "Now."

"When we tripped... I kind of saw under your skirt..." He said, now even redder. He was also trying to hide his boner from her, but he could tell she knew.

But, what was that look in her eyes? Embarrassment was clear, but he noticed something else, something he didn't remember until she grabbed his dick through his pants and pulled him towards her. **Lust**.

She pulled him towards the bedroom, but she failed to notice that she was now floating about 2 feet off the ground. She only focused on her wonderful boyfriend, who loved her.

By the time they got to the bed, they had somehow gotten completely naked, so Bobby went to work.

He suckled on her breast as if he was a baby, while slowly thrusting two fingers into her wet cunt. Her orgasm came, smd Bobby took his fingers out of her, and licked them "Sweet, just like you.", making her blush beet red.

Seeking no need to wait much longer, other than to put on a condom, he plunged his dick into her, popping her cherry.

She rode him like she was a cowgirl on a mechanical bull. Bouncing and grinding, and eventually, they both moaned, and came.

Bobby disposed of the condom, and got into bed with Tikal, her orange hair falling everywhere. He kissed her goodnight, and they slept the night away.

Bobby: Who likes my first (3) lemon(s)?

Demon: Not bad. I do believe that this is the first actual lemon that involves Tails and Wave as a couple.

Bobby: Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a cold shower.

Tek: Really broh?

Bobby: What? It's summer! And I don't want to go to the pool. Too many old/hairy men.

I only own Bobby, the plot of SHS, and this story. Goodnight. And as a great author I read once said, "Don't forget to clean your Keyboards!" Or your phone!

Now, I wrote this story about a month before I stopped being able to update. I figured I'd get something new out, and fast. Don't worry. SHS is now my #1 Top Priority.

Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby: Hello and welcome back to SHS Holiday Tales. This chapter, I'll be writing about one of my favorite holidays, Halloween to be exact!

Winter: It's almost here!

Bobby: I own Bobby and the storyline. I also own the story Bobby tells later. Winter belongs to Winter T. Hedgehog 01.

Ages:

Sonic: 21

Amy: 20

Knuckles: 23

Tikal: 21

Shadow: 22

Rouge: 21

Tails: 10

Cream: 9

Bobby: 14

Winter: 14

(Normal pov)

It was a night at the Sonic Heroes HQ, the tallest building in Station Square. But it was not just any night, for it was Halloween. In 3 seperate rooms, the heroes were getting dressed for Halloween. Let's look in on them, shall we?

Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were putting on their costumes on in the latter's room. It was a deep yellow, with many machines scattered across the room.

All were sitting on the bed, slowly putting on their costumes.

Shadow was putting on a cape, Knuckles was putting on different gloves, tails was slipping on a lab coat, and Sonic was staring out, not doing anything.

Shadow was a vampire (like Dracula, and not a stupid Twilight vampire). Knuckles was obviously a boxer. Tails was going as a pharmacist (cookie for those of you that know what show I'm referencing.), and Sonic just kept staring.

"Sonic, why aren't you getting dressed? We are still going trick-or-treating, right?" Tails asked, worried.

Clouds moved from in front of the moon, and Sonic howled, his fur and teeth becoming longer, his shoes becoming spiky, and gaining sharp claws.

"I'm ready!" Sonic said, bearing his fangs. Yes, he is going as a werewolf-err-werehog.

In the room a few doors down, the girls, Rouge, Amy, Tikal, and Cream were already dressed.

Amy was Little Red Riding Hood, Cream was a generic pink princess, Rouge was a school teacher, wearing a button up blouse with a few buttons from the top loose, showing off major cleavage. Tikal was a maid, and she also was dressing inappropriately, with a skirt that came just below her underwear.

They all rushed outside, before realizing one thing was missing. Where were Bobby and Winter?

(In Bobby's room)

"They are going to flip if we're not ready!" Winter said, worried. Winter was a ninja, with all of her body being covered, except for her eyes, and the area around them.

"I know, I know. It's just tgat this armor is super bulky." Bobby said, slipping on a samurai helmet. He was wearing traditional samurai armor, and was even carrying a sword.

"Grab my hand." He said, to which Winter complied.

Bobby gained a maniacal grin, as he used his powers to drop Winter and himself through the floor. She just screamed.

Right before the lobby, Bobby flew up, slowing their descent. They landed peacefully on the first floor, Winter's heart rate slowing down.

She smacked him. "I should break up with you for that!"

"Please don't. I was only doing a prank. You know I would always save you." He said, using pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Ha ha ha! I never thought I'd see Bobby beg!" Sonic said, laughing along with the others.

Winter laughed. "I think that was enough of a punisment."

Bobby grumbled, and they set out to take the younger ones out for their candy.

(time skip- 3 hours later)

Tails, Cream, Winter and Bobby were hauling huge bags of candy back into the large building.

"Quite the haul this year." Bobby said, holding two bags larger than himself.

"We're gonna have tummy aches for sure!" Cream said happily, holding a small pumpkin basket.

As the four approached their home, they slowed their pace.

"Hey, Mr. Bobby, where are Amy and everyone else?" Cream asked.

"Just at some party." Bobby answered.

They reached their destination, and went inside.

(Meanwhile, at the party)

Sonic and Amy were dancing, Knuckles was casually drinking punch with Tikal, and Rouge was attempting to get Shadow on the dance floor.

"Come on Shadow. You don't want to dance with me?" She said sadly.

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow said, walking with her slowly.

"Sonic, do you want to take a break?" Amy asked, feeling a bit hot in her hood.

"Sure, it must 100 degrees in here." He said, his thick fur making him sweat.

They walked over to the refreshment table, poured some punch, and walked over to Knuckles and Tikal.

"What's wrong you two? It's a party!" Sonic said, nudging Knuckles.

"We don't dance, Sonic." Tikal answered simply.

"Whatever." Sonic finished his punch, and pulled Amy back to the dance floor.

(Back at Sonic Heroes HQ)

"Anyone up for a scary story?" Bobby said, standing by the light switch, and holding his laptop.

"Bobby, last time you told a story, Tails and Cream had nightmares for weeks!" Winter said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Bobby grinned, flipped the light switch, and began reading.

(Storytime start)

There once was a family of four, a mom, a dad, an older brother, and a younger brother. It was a night like any other, where all were asleep, but the younger brother.

He heard a noise downstairs, and, being a child, headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he noticed a figure just around the corner.

Being a curious and naive child, he followed it silently, cornering it in the kitchen. It was there that he got the first good look at it.

It was obviously human. It was a pale white color, and he figured it was a ghost. He walked closer, and closer, until he noticed it was turned away.

"H-hello?" The boy said, unsure of his actions.

The ghost turned to the boy, and looked at him hard, with demonic black eyes. It grew a menacing grin, and opened its mouth, showing off its teeth.

It screamed, and the little boy did the only thing he could, RUN!

He ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs. The ghost followed, still screaming.

When the boy reached the top of the stairs, he tripped, sending him a few feet from the stairs.

He tried to get up, but it had landed in front of him, and screamed in his face.

The next day, his parents found the boy sitting in the hallway, curled up in fetal position, and crying, "Stop... Please stop..."

(Storytime end)

Tails and Cream sat huddled together, shaking. Winter was looking at Bobby with wide eyes. Bobby sat there, smirking, typing up another story. "Happy Halloween everyone!"

Bobby: So, how did you like it?

Winter: Great, but why did Bobby tell a scary story to Tails and Cream?

Bobby: Because...

Oh, and I'm sorry this is coming out on November 6, but I had some trouble with the story. Once again...

Bobby and Winter: Happy Halloween!


End file.
